guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inscription
Archived discussions *Archive 1 Needed inscriptions The one inscription they need to make/change is the +energy 5 while enchanted... I wanted to try to remake my collector flame artifact with higher energy (you know, the proph one wiht +5 ener and +45 hp while enchanted?) and was saddened when I found out I couldnt keep the energy buff. Ravien Coromana 02:05, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Non-Inscription I think there should be a note about there being no inscription for the +15% -1 energy regen or -1 health regen since many people are getting confused about them. They are fairly rare inherents but they do exists. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.203.202.14 ( ) . :I updated the Weapon modifier article to make it more clear which modifiers have inscription equivalents and which don't. That's a better way to do it than to list which inscriptions don't exist on this article. —Dr Ishmael 18:30, 18 December 2008 (UTC) rarity Is there a difference in the rarity of the various inscriptions? If I want to buy a "Forget me not" Incrpiton, I have to pay a whopping 25K, "because it's rare". I have trouble beleving that. I don't mean to blame the world with wild conspiricy theories, but it's kinda a lot, considering most of the more wanted inscriptions go for 5K and the rest for less. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Forget me Not is not rare, it's wanted. The abundance of +5e and 15^50 inscriptions dropped their prices, and I can't think of other really wanted inscriptions :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::-5/20 for shields. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Lulz. Most people buying shield mods are looking for +vs Elements, really. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Not if you want a general shield, good for everyday bussiness. You can easely farm those inscriptions on caster offhands/shields. I farmed my own one. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 18:03, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, a generic caster shield is a -5/20, +30hp shield. And since there are a lot of casters.... --JonTheMon 18:10, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Just go stand in Kamadan for a day. Most people buying anything related to shields are either PvEers which haven't found a green yet, or PvPers which shouldn't, under any circumstance, buy a -5/20. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Two rounds of veattir farm later, I still have to find a "Forget me Not" Inscription. I have gotten plenty of every inscription, but no Forget me Nots. I don't know anymore, but it seems like its kinda more rare then the other inscriptions. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 18:45, 11 April 2009 (UTC) New inscription? Was just in FoW on a speed clear and had a shadow bow drop for me. Obviously not inscribable, but the damage modifier was +14% damage -1 energy regen, and an inscription of this type is not listed. Anyone else seen this? produce a screen if necessaryAura of Holy Might 13:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Or maybe I've seen this and just forgotten, but if thats the case it should atleast be listed? Aura of Holy Might 14:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::wow teach me not to read up, just saw an older discussion bout this...Aura of Holy Might 14:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::i to have found a similar mod, -1 health regeneration +15% damage. 20:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC)